helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Alan's Trouble
Info Linglan asks you to get some clues from Alan. Is Alan also bothered by the refugee? Objective Talk with Alan about the solutions to refugee crisis. Rewards EXP +1 034 900 Diamond +50 Purple Leaves x1 Sincere Heart x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Black Glove titled "I have patience" which reads: :Kitty, we seem to haven't seen each other for a while. I heard that you are pretty close to the little hero from the City Guard recently. I also had the honor to meet him. He is indeed a rare people of justice in the filthy and chaotic Finsel. And it is easy for oath men, women and children to have good impression on him. However, I swear by the hair on the tail of the little fat cat in the tavern and bet the secret hidden beneath my glove with you that he knows nothing about love. At least, I thought so before I learned that he was very close to you. But now... maybe I have to meet with you to make sure about it. It doesn't matter, the more challenging the gambling, the more patient I will be. Find a time to meet me, I can buy you some drink. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Are you going out? Magda: The Guardsmen have returned to Finsel, I need to meet them. Eliza: You want to see that kid called Alan? Magda: I have something to ask him. Eliza: You've been so busy recently, compared to my busy daughter, I as a mother...... Magda: Mother, you've already given me enough guidance, now it's time for me to fight in person. I hope to receive your blessing when I dance at the last ball of Finsel. Eliza: Good daughter, let me hug you. Magda: ............ Eliza: No matter what happens, you are always my daughter. You're not alone, alright? Even though your footsteps are getting faster and faster, but remember to look back at this old mother once in a while. Magda: Mother, thank you. Story Chat 2 Alan: Aaaaaa I've already walked around this fountain thirty times, but I can't think of a way to solve the refugee problem!!!! Magda: Alan, what's wrong? Alan: Eh? Eh? Magda? I feel so ashamed, allowing you to see me this unruly and wrecked----- Wait! Ashamed? What am I talking about I must have gone crazy have I done anything wrong in front of Magda I thought I controlled it pretty well this far apart from blushing all the time and saying what i think ----- Magda: (Alan looks like he's already sunk into an endless loop that about's to break.) (The urgent task now is to distract his attention!) Err..... Mr Alan, please keep your volume down, everyone's looking over..... Alan: Eh? : Story Root 2 : Alan: Ehhhhhh?! What did I do just now? I- I- I- I actually straightened up when everyone looked over! It seems like today, I'm more worthy of attracting everyone's attention than Magda! I must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed today I never dreamed that I would beat Magda in a beauty contest-- forget it that sounds so stupid I can't say it out loud anyways I'm probably too tired from battling and now I'm hallucinating or dreaming how could all of this happen it can't happen right hahaha-- : Magda: (Alan's sunk into a deeper level of self-doubt.) (Sadly, I've failed.) : Ends Story Root 1 Alan: Ehhhhhh? I- I- I- I- what did I do just now? Isn't this thing only between ladies...... But this feeling isn't bad at all! Right, what was I stressing about again? After Miss Magda interrupted me, I can't...... I can't remember it at all! Magda: (I got the reaction I hoped for!) Alan: Magda, what..... What is that gesture you're making? Magda: Ah? This..... Ahahaha this means you're cheering on someone! Alan: Are you cheering for me? Magda: Rather than saying it's cheering, it's more of.... : Praise: : Magda: I've heard of the Guardsmen's heroic battles at the border, all of you are amazing. : Alan: Uh, it's all thinks to Master Xavier and Lady Lou for fixing the defense wards, otherwise we'd probably have to sacrifice our bodies for Finsel...... In short, this is what we should do ahaha! : Express Love: : Magda: This is for Alan...... : Alan: For, for me...? : Magda: This is my concern for Alan and everyone else in the City Guard. : Alan: Oh... (Darn it, what am I looking forward to!) Magda: I heard you've been frustrated over how to settle the refugees? Alan: To the refugees that have just lost their home, Finsel is their only hope, I can't just sit by and ignore their plight. Magda: Have you thought of a plan? Alan: Do you know Shana from the slums? Magda: I have heard of her. She is said to have an incredible... Alan: Incredible what? Magda: (...A big sister with black curly hair and a pair of incredibly large boobs.) Ahem, nothing. If Shana agrees to let the refugees settle down in the slums, then this matter can be solved. Alan: In fact, I went to see her. She said that she can help if we accept the condition she offered. Magda: (Oh, condition? I'm not surprised to hear this answer.) Alan: She asked me to help her investigate who tried to assassinate her a few days ago. Magda: Men in black? Wait, she was assassinated? Alan: Well, it is said that a group of men in black came to assassinate her and ran away when they failed. No one knows where they come from. The most infuriating thing is that they even persuaded young people in slums to eat black powder! Magda: (It's related to black powder?!) A few days ago, you were still on the battlefield... The army of Bavlenka was fighting against Sullas... The leader of the slums was assassinated at this time... And the black powder's appeared again... Alan, this isn't simple! Alan: I know there should be some political conspiracy behind this, but who is plotting this? What is his purpose? I'm not sure. And it's hard to investigate, and those who were coerced into eating black powder all disappeared. What a headache. Magda: You forgot a very important tool. Alan: You mean... the black powder?! Magda: Xavier said that the Sullas were mad due to the impact of the black powder. In other words, the black powder is the starting point of the current Sulla Chaos. Alan: The black powder did appear at the same time as the Sulla's Chaos... Magda: Then we just need to know where the black powder first came from- Alan: That's right! As long as we know where the black powder comes from, we can find out who is controlling the war! Very smart! Magda: However, it is possible that people who assassinated Shana and people who are using black powders are not from the same group. Alan: Ah, it doesn't matter. Shana and her people should also want to find out who's triggering the war through black powder. Magda: You are right. Alan: I have to hurry to tell Linglan and the refugees that I have a clue, so they don't need to worry - Magda: Hmm, I will also pay attention. Alan: See you then, Magda! Magda: ... Ah! Wait a second, Alan! Alan: Eh? What's up? Magda: Last time you mentioned the fake sai... in the letter, I mean about the girl... Alan: Oh, the Viscount told me she's fine! In fact, the Viscount did not intend to hurt her. He went to save her that day. The Viscount is a good person. I might be wrong with him. Magda: Oh, if so... that would be great. Alan: See you, Magda! Magda: Bye. (Alan thought that the Viscount did not intend to hurt her...) Story Chat 3 Magda: Did I ignore something...? Shana's identity is a secret, and she doesn't meet with people she doesn't know. Who brought Alan to meet Shana? Why would Shana agree to meet him? Linglan? Or the Viscount? No matter who facilitated their meeting, if Alan successfully solves this problem, the rescued refugees and people in slums will remember his kindness... Eliza: That's right. If it works, the two forces will appreciate him. Magda: Mother? When did you come...? Eliza: The moonlight flowers are blooming in the yard tonight. Magda: ...Yeah, the purple petals under the moonlight look gorgeous. Eliza: It's a pity that the flowering season of moonlight flower is pretty short. If we don't take this opportunity to enjoy it, we may not find another chance next time. Magda: ... Eliza: Invite the Viscount to enjoy the moonlight flowers tomorrow. Magda: Hmm? Eliza: You told me earlier that the Viscount put his bet on Alan? It's time for us to confirm it. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 9